


Play(Boy) [Twoshot]

by OhFlower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Luhan pasivo con carácter, M/M, Playboy Lu Han, Playboy Sehun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex EVERYWHERE, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFlower/pseuds/OhFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No todo siempre se trata de amor. A veces, simplemente es pasión, deseo y lujuria.</p><p>Sehun y Luhan son playboys y lo disfrutarán hasta el final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un suculento HunHan que espero amen tanto como yo. Enjoy!

La respiración de Luhan se entrecortaba, su aliento mezclándose con el de Sehun en aquél reducido espacio en el que el menor lo había aprisionado. El ahora pelinegro lo miraba con intensidad, el deseo y la lujuria tatuadas en sus orbes oscuras. Sus pupilas dilatas, clara señal de su excitación, la misma que Luhan compartía pero que se empeñaba en ocultar. Aunque eso no evitaba que la sintiera.

Cuando Luhan fue a decirle a Sehun que su juego había terminado, ya sabía que el chico no reaccionaría de muy buena forma. A Oh Sehun nadie le terminaba, él era quien lo hacía. Luhan ya había visto a una gran lista de jovencitas llorar desconsoladamente cuando el increíble y casi inalcanzable 'Póker face' las dejaba de las más crueles formas.

Sehun también había tenido su justa parte de chicos, el género no importaba para Sehun, cuando él quería algo simplemente lo tomaba. El chico era todo un gilipollas en opinión de Luhan. Aun así seguía siendo caliente. Sí, para Luhan, Oh Sehun era un ardiente gilipollas.

Sehun tenía esa actitud fría y arrogante que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel, y si a eso le sumamos un muy bello rostro, Sehun se volvía irresistible a los ojos de aquellas incautas que sucumbían a sus encantos. El chico Oh no poseía un cuerpo de infarto lleno de músculos; era delgado más bien, pero con músculos cincelados y con buen tono, muy agradable a la vista, tenía la cintura estrecha y los hombros anchos. Todo un digno personaje sacado de mangas y animes.

En opinión de Luhan, el mayor atributo de Sehun era ese pedazo de carne que le colgaba entre las piernas ¡Y vaya pedazo de carne que era! Sehun tenía una polla digna de admirar, y de saborear, él lo sabía porque ya lo había hecho. Luhan había utilizado esa dulce y rosada boquita que la naturaleza le dio para romper el autocontrol de Sehun. El siempre frío Sehun, perdía los cabales cuando Luhan lo chupaba y succionaba, además de hacer unos ruiditos extraños y a la vez excitantes.

El primer encuentro entre ellos dos fue por demás explosivo. Luhan recién regresaba de China cuando su prima Chorong le contó lo que le había hecho el ‘bastardo hijo de bitch’, palabras de Chorong, no suyas. El muy maldito se había acostado con ella, la grabó en su papel de ‘sumisa’ y luego subió el video a la red. Todo esto, en venganza porque ella había tenido un pequeñísimo incidente con Joy, la protegida de Sehun.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Luhan se molestaría por tal maltrato a su prima, sin embargo Luhan sólo estalló en carcajadas al pensar en la vergüenza que estaría sintiendo ella. Luhan conocía lo perra que Chorong podía llegar a ser, así que dudaba mucho que la versión de Chorong sobre ese incidente fuera cierta. Lo que Sehun le había hecho, ella se lo ganó.

Además, su prima no podía quejarse, de seguro ahora muchos más tarados estarían tras ella y, con lo que le gustaba ser deseada, Chorong más bien debería estar agradecida. Aunque, Luhan consideró que la verdadera razón de la molestia de Chorong fue que su video no se volvió tan popular, ni siquiera recibió propuestas para ser actriz porno. Sí, seguramente esa era la verdadera razón de su enojo.

En fin, la cuestión es que este asunto de su prima, despertó en él la curiosidad. Luhan quería conocer a ese tal Sehun y poder dar su opinión. Quería tenerlo frente a frente.

Y lo hizo.

Llegó al instituto en el que su Prima compartía clases con Sehun y pudo verlo. Aunque no fue como él lo esperaba.

Luhan se acababa de estacionar y bajaba de su automóvil, cuando otro auto se detuvo y de él bajó un tipo furibundo acercándose hacia él. Bueno, bendito dios, el chico era muy guapo. El tipo llegó a su lado y le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Disculpa? No sé a qué te refieres.

—Estás ocupando mi espacio —le gruñó— Muévete, idiota.

Okey, ahora, ¿no se estaba pasando de verga, este gilipollas?

—¿Tu espacio? Que yo sepa este estacionamiento le pertenece a todos los alumnos, no sólo a uno.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Un pendejo con cara de come mierda —contestó con toda la inocencia del mundo. El chico se puso rojo de la furia mientras apretaba los dientes de una forma que debía ser muy dolorosa—. Acerté, ¿no?

El chico gruñó y se abalanzó con el puño en alto hacia Luhan.

—Te voy a…

En un rápido y efectivo movimiento, producto de su conocimiento en diversas disciplinas de contacto y lucha, Luhan tomó el brazo del chico y lo llevó detrás de la espalda, pegando el pecho de éste al costado de su carro en un sonido que resonó por todo el lugar.

—Ni. Lo. Sueñes. Nene —Luhan le habló al oído.

—¡Luhan!¿Qué estás haciendo? —Chorong apareció en su campo de visión, junto a muchas personas más. Ella lo miró y miró al chico que Luhan tenía prisionero— ¿Sehun? Ah, carajo, esto tengo que grabarlo.

Wow, con que este era el tan mentado Oh Sehun. Sip, era guapo y también un gilipollas.

—¿Este es Sehun? —preguntó con falso asombro. Ella asintió malvada— Dios, lo siento mucho, ahora mismo me moveré de tu lugar —Luhan liberó a Sehun de su agarre y se dirigió a su auto mientras Sehun le daba una mirada de odio y algo más—. Disculpa es que a veces soy muy pendejo, como ahora por ejemplo.

Luhan se subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha, sacó la mano con un objeto en ella y un chirrido horrible resonó, dejando a todos con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda...?!

Una enorme raya estropeaba la perfecta pintura del deportivo último modelo del chico OH.

—Ups, creo que tu auto tiene una enorme y jodida raya. Deberías cuidarlo más, es un auto muy bonito… o por lo menos lo era.

—¡Luhan eres el mejor! Joder, ese es mi primo.

—¡Tú, cállate y ve a estudiar! —Luhan volvió a ponerse en marcha mientras reía a todo pulmón— Adiosito, Sehun.

Así fue su primer encuentro.

El segundo, fue con Sehun gritándole a Luhan cuanta grosería se le venía a la cabeza y Luhan besándolo para que se calle porque le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

El tercero, fue Luhan ignorando los llamados de Sehun y Sehun tomándolo con pasión en uno de los baños.

Dada la reputación de Sehun, se podría pensar que, después de haber follado en el baño, Luhan era una presa más en las garras de Oh Sehun. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Fue Sehun quien se volvió presa de Luhan. Aquellos ojos avellanas tan brillantes e inocentes, pero que ocultaban mil y un pecados, hechizó a Sehun. Bastó solamente una probada del delicioso y perfecto cuerpo de Luhan para que Sehun quisiera estar con él muchas veces más.

Y así es como empezó el juego, Luhan atrajo a Sehun como la luz a una polilla. Follaron donde se les ocurría, a cualquier hora y sin importar nada. Luhan podría ser el de abajo, pero él dominaba la extraña relación.

Luhan se deleitó y disfrutó de sus juegos con Sehun, después de todo, él no era muy diferente de Sehun. Luhan no creía en esas tonterías del amor y el romance. No. Luhan sabía de pasión, deseo y lujuria. Exactamente lo que sentía cuando estaba con Sehun.

Luhan le hizo creer a Sehun todo el tiempo, que el control de la situación le pertenecía. Que él mandaba. Y sólo cuando supo a ciencia cierta que el cazador había sido cazado, dio la estocada final.

Decidió terminar sus juegos.

Algo un poco triste, porque Sehun era el único que supo darle placer como a él le gustaba, supo encontrar esos puntos que lo hacían explotar y supo explorar su cuerpo más allá de lo que cualquier otro pudiera haberlo hecho.

Lástima que todo principio, tiene un fin.

Y sus juegos no eran la excepción. Aun si Sehun se negaba a aceptarlo y reaccionaba de muy mala manera.

Como en este momento.

—Tú no vas a terminar esto, Luhan —dijo Sehun con voz baja y mortal— ¿Sabes por qué?

—Bien, morderé el anzuelo, ¿por qué?

—Porque te gusto, porque he logrado cosas en ti que nadie más ha logrado, porque te conozco mejor que nadie, porque me deseas tanto como yo a ti —Sehun inclinó la cabeza hacia el cuello de Luhan y lamió la expuesta piel causando un estremecimiento por parte del mayor—, porque me perteneces y tu cuerpo lo sabe.

Luhan, se golpeó mentalmente por las reacciones de su cuerpo, y a la ves se preparó para devolverle la jugada a Sehun.

—¿Quieres saber lo que yo creo? —ronroneó. Sehun asintió— Que eres tú el que siente todo eso. Eres tú quien me pertenece, Sehun. Tu voluntad es mía... —Luhan miró a Sehun con intensidad, mordiéndole el labio seductoramente— y lo sabes.

Sehun jadeó y su entrepierna dio un tirón, Luhan lo ponía mal.

—Y si fuera así —retó con mirada lasciva— ¿Podrías con eso?

Luhan era una persona de retos, y esto claramente era uno de ellos, uno que Luhan no dejaría pasar.

—¡Ven aquí!

_Luhan le enseñaría a Sehun que podía con eso... y más._


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan tomó a Sehun del frente de su camisa y estampó sus labios en los del contrario. Sehun puso las manos en las caderas del mayor pegándolo a su cuerpo, amoldándose a la perfección. Sus erecciones acariciándose por encima de la tela. Las manos de Luhan subieron hasta enredarse en la hebras pelinegras de Sehun.

El beso era abrasador y los fundía como lava ardiente. El chasquido de sus bocas y la batalla de lenguas, los enloquecía. Ambos luchando por el dominio, negándose a ceder frente al otro. Una guerra de poderes demasiado intensa y frenética.

Sehun deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que Luhan vestía, acariciando la tersa piel, buscando el punto de quiebre de Luhan. Besos desesperados, caricias abrazadoras y gemidos necesitados. La excitación era palpable entre ellos.

En cuestión de segundos la ropa fue olvidada, ambos en traje de adán, rozándose con lujuria y pasión. Luhan sonrió con lascivia, era hora de que Sehun llegara al borde. Cortando el beso y mordiéndose los labios con sensualidad se arrodilló hasta que su rostro estuvo frente a esa deliciosa carne que tanto le gustaba saborear.

Sehun veía todo embelesado, Luhan estaba a sus pies luciendo tan inocente y a la vez perverso, que Sehun podría correrse con tan solo esa imagen. Luhan tomó el pene de Sehun relamiéndose los labios, lentamente pasó la aterciopelada lengua por la cabeza en forma de champiñón. Sehun gimió y se estremeció. Luhan sonrió con suficiencia. Elevó la vista hacia Sehun, observándolo desde debajo de sus espesas pestañas, Luhan esbozó una sonrisa inocente justo antes de meterse todo el miembro de Sehun a la boca.

Sehun gruñó con fuerza, la boca de Luhan era tan cálida que Sehun tenía unas ganas infernales de follarla con ímpetu. Luhan chupaba succionaba y arremolinaba la lengua, jugando con la cordura de Sehun, tomó el pesado saco de Sehun jugueteando con las bolas mientras aumentaba la succión. Un gemido ronco abandonó los labios de Sehun. Hora de enloquecerte, Sehun; se dijo Luhan. Le dio un fuerte apretón a las bolas mientras sus dientes rasparon el pene, Sehun hizo los extraños ruiditos. Luhan sonrió complacido.

Sehun comenzó a embestir la boca de Luhan, siempre hacía eso después de los ruiditos, y Luhan lo amaba. Las caderas de Sehun se movían a un ritmo constante, casi golpeando el fondo de la garganta de Luhan.

—L-Luhan... estoy cerca.

Esa declaración solo le dio a Luhan la motivación para aumentar su labor. Sehun gruñó con fuerza y se corrió en el interior de la boca de Luhan, quien gustoso tragó todo el néctar que Sehun le daba. Luhan chupó y lamió con ahínco, asegurándose que no se perdiera nada de aquella gloriosa carga.

Sehun estaba fuera de si, con brusquedad levantó a Luhan del suelo y lo estampó contra una pared. Luhan gimió y se sostuvo de los hombros de Sehun mientras éste le devoraba el cuello, bajando hasta encontrar los pezones que rogaban por atención.

Chupó y mordió con gusto, Luhan se retorció de placer. Sus pezones siempre fueron una de sus zonas más sensibles. Sehun se tomó su tiempo, en cada oscura protuberancia, encargándose de dejarlas totalmente erectas, tan sensibles a su tacto. Luhan enredaba las manos en el cabellos de Sehun, empujando su cuerpo más hacia la boca de Sehun.

Solo cuando estuvo satisfecho del resultado, Sehun siguió con su camino de besos hacia el ombligo de Luhan, hundió la lengua simulando embestidas. Luhan gimió con fuerza. ¡Benditos dioses! Sehun conocía sus puntos débiles y sabía usarlo en su contra. Sehun volvió a su boca, besándolo como un hombre hambriento de él.

Luhan deslizó sus manos hacia el miembro de Sehun, el cual ya estaba semi erecto, enroscó los dedos alrededor y comenzó un vaivén rítmico haciendo que Sehun suspirara y jadeara. Lo mejor del menú estaba por venir y Luhan lo quería ya.

Sehun se deleitaba con las manos de Luhan sobre su miembro. Su ángel demoníaco era un experto en lo que hacía. No pudiendo resistir más la urgencia de poseer a Luhan, Sehun llevó tres dedos a la boca de Luhan, quien se encargó de lamerlos de una manera tan sexual que el pene de Sehun, ya completamente erecto, empezó a rezumar líquido pre seminal.

Luhan saltó y enroscó las piernas a la cintura de Sehun mientras el menor llevó los dedos hacia la rosada entrada que latía de expectación. Luhan jadeó, Sehun jugueteó rozando aquella apretada cavidad pero sin penetrarla, burlándose de Luhan.

—No juegues conmigo, Sehun. No ahora.

Sehun sonrió de lado y de un firme empujón, introdujo dos dedos en Luhan, quién jadeó y se encorvó por el ligero ardor sufrido en su parte baja. Sehun abrió y cerró los dedos, haciendo tijeras, estirando a Luhan lo mejor posible.

Pronto, cuatro dedos estaban en el interior de Luhan, quien los montaba a gusto empujando su cuerpo más hacia la mano de Sehun. Sehun embestía a Luhan con los dedos haciendo que gimiera cada vez más fuerte.

Con Luhan ya listo para él, Sehun acarició su propio miembro, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal por toda su longitud. Llevó la cabeza de su pene hasta el agujero apretado de Luhan y de una sola embestida estuvo dentro. Luhan gritó y su espalda su curvó; enterró las uñas en la espalda de Sehun, cobrándose el dolor mezclado con placer que acababa de sentir.

Sin dar tiempo a que Luhan se acostumbrara, Sehun comenzó a moverse, saliendo casi por completo y luego hundiéndose con fuerza. Luhan gemía, gritaba y demandaba más. Sehun con gusto se lo concedía.

Esta no era una follada amorosa y ambos lo sabían. Se trataba de ambos luchando por el dominio, de darse placer carnal. Era sexo puro y duro, en su máxima expresión.

—Más fuerte, Sehun

—¿Así es como lo quieres?

—Sí, joder, así —gritó Luhan cuando Sehun comenzó a golpear con más fuerza en su interior— Ahhh! Mngh!

Los cuerpos chocando uno contra otro, el golpe de carne contra carne, los gemidos roncos y las demandas lujuriosas. Todo aquello se reunía en esa pequeño cuarto. El olor a sexo inundaba la estancia, el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos, las venas del cuello de Sehun destacándose como verdosas serpientes a punto de atacar. La sangre en su interior calentándose como en el infierno.

Una embestida tras otras, gruñidos, rugidos y gritos sofocados en besos hambrientos. El orgasmo construyéndose en sus entrañas, aquel conocido fuego concentrándose en su bajo vientre. El rostro de Luhan contorsionándose producto del placer incomparable y el instinto primitivo de Sehun tatuándose en su rostro.

Un gemido gutural.

Una mordida posesiva.

Y un clímax arrollador.

Ambos se corrieron gritando el nombre del otro. Sus gargantas desgarrándose por el esfuerzo. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Y sus mentes nubladas. Poco a poco, la bruma de la excitación los abandonó, volviendo a la cabalidad. Luhan bajó las piernas de la cintura del menor y éste salió del interior de su interior, sacándole a Luhan un suave gemido.

—Mierda, eso fue... —dijo Luhan a media voz.

—Espectacular —completó Sehun.

—Sí, lo fue.

Se mantuvieron en un tenso silencio por varios minutos. Lo único que se oía eran sus respiraciones. Sehun se debatía en qué debería hacer ahora. Luhan no estaba en diferente posición. El sexo que acababan de tener había sido una locura.

Luhan había declarado su intención de terminar sus juegos con Sehun, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Sehun no quería terminar lo que sea que tuviera con Luhan, el mayor le gustaba más de lo que alguien pudo gustarle antes y no quería que esto se terminara.

—Luhan...

—Sehun...

Los dos hablaron al tiempo. Luhan maldijo para si mismo, ¿podía esto hacerse más incómodo? Y de todos modos, ¿porqué estaba incómodo? Aish, esto era frustrante.

Sehun se lamió el labio inferior y gruñó internamente. ¿Por qué de repente la atmósfera se había vuelto así? Este día, las cosas habían sido demasiado extrañas para Sehun. En primer lugar, no se suponía que Luhan quisiera terminar sus juegos. Y tampoco, que él reaccionara así.

Tanto a Luhan como Sehun les gustaba dominar al otro, en áreas distinta y de diferentes formas, por eso ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Tal vez eso era lo que los había llevado a empezar sus juegos, en primer lugar. A Sehun le encendía esa actitud arrebatada y apasionada de Luhan. A Luhan le enloquecía la actitud y cuerpo de Sehun.

Luhan se revolvió el cabello mientras se disponía a colocarse su ropa. Sehun hizo lo mismo. Ambos querían decir algo pero no se atrevían. Finalmente fue Luhan, cansado de esta absurda situación, quien rompió el silencio.

—Sehun, mira. Esto que acaba de pasar... bueno...

—¿Qué? ¿Huh? —elevó una ceja— No me irás a decir que te arrepientes, ¿o sí?

—Oh, por supuesto que no. Fue una de las sesiones de sexo más alucinantes que he tenido.

—¿Entonces qué?¿Aún quieres terminar con nuestros juegos?

—No lo sé —Luhan admitió con picardía— Me has hecho reconsiderarlo.

—Admítelo, Luhan —se rió Sehun mientras se acercaba a Luhan que acababa de colocarse el bóxer y la camiseta, hablando con voz baja y sexy— Quieres esto tanto como yo, porque amas los juegos. Eres un playboy, igual que yo.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo Luhan seductor.

—No lo creo, lo sé —dijo Sehun antes de tomar las caderas de Luhan y pegarla a la suya, rozando sus miembros— Sabes que fuimos cortados por la misma tijera. Amas sentirme dentro de ti, tanto como yo amo estarlo.

Luhan observó a Sehun, se mordió el labio y al final casi gimió

—¡Cállate y fóllame ahora! —ordenó, acercó sus labios al oído de Sehun y susurró— ¿O es que no puedes con una segunda ronda, _chico Oh?_

Esta vez fue el turno de Sehun de estrellar sus labios con los de Luhan. El mayor se rió en la boca del otro. ¿Para qué negar lo evidente? Sehun tenía razón, ellos dos habían sido cortados por la misma tijera. Como dice el dicho:

“El diablo los crea y ellos se juntan”.

Luhan seguiría disfrutando como hasta ahora. Después de todo, ellos eran playboys y eso no iba a cambiar.

Por supuesto que no.

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente espero que les haya gustado este HunHan que la verdad adoré escribir por que son mi OTP predilecta. Sí, los amo más que amí, qué loco.
> 
> Si les apetece, creen que se lo merece o qué se yo, pueden pincharle al botoncito de Kudos o dejarme un comentario. Los comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos :) Igual yo los amaré solo por leer ♥
> 
> Kisses and hugs!

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, ¿a quién no le gusta un Luhan pasivo pero dominante a la vez? A mí me encanta :3 
> 
> Nos vemos dentro de poquito con la continuación, mis amadxs.
> 
> Kisses and hugs!


End file.
